


Its nothing

by luxst



Category: I - Fandom, dontrecommend, reading - Fandom, this - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxst/pseuds/luxst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a waste of time I don't recommend you read this piece of trash.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Its nothing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a waste of time I don't recommend you read this piece of trash.

Every time I say that I’m upset about something or that I am mad about a certain situation, he would cover his face with his hands letting out a big sigh before mumbling something among the lines of ‘I fucked up again’ or ‘It's my fault isn’t it?’. He would walk around the room, punching the air or slamming his fists on the bed, blaming himself angrily. And I wanted so badly to tell him that it wasn't but I was so scared. He seemed to upset I didn't have enough courage to go and tell him it wasn't. He was throwing things around he's yelling at the top of his lungs and I don't know what to do but sit there and watch him break things and hear him blame himself at the top of his lungs. I wanted him to stop doing this but I felt so helpless and weak I felt as if I were to say something he would tell me to shut up.

Every second of this situation reminded me of my father. It reminded me of how he used to break things and yell at the top of his lungs. It reminded me of how me and my mother would cry because we couldn't control his actions. And all that time I wanted him to stop but he wouldn't. He wouldn't stop.

-Whoever is reading this,  
It is not his fault, it is mine. But I still wanted him to stop punching his bed sheets and blaming himself.

\- I didn’t want to see him beat himself up.


End file.
